Kembali
by Mimin2
Summary: Tsukishima sudah menanti kepulangan Kageyama.


Ketika Tsukishima pulang, apartemennya sudah dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Tidak ada wajah merengut lucu yang biasa menyambutnya tiap-tiap ia pulang.

Melepas sepatunya, Tsukishima melangkah gontai ke ruang tengah. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke sofa malas. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu sofa, mendongak menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang gelap.

Baru seminggu dan ini bukan kali pertama Kageyama pergi jauh. Tapi tetap saja Tsukishima belum terbiasa untuk berjauhan dari rajanya. Meski enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, Tsukishima tidak bisa menepis bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang merindukan raja egois kesayangannya itu.

"Cepat pulang, _Ousama_."

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Kembali**  
**By MissJanus97**

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Tsukishima ..."

"Hoi, kau dengar? Tsukishima ..."

"Tsukishima Sensei!"

Sugawara Koshi akhirnya setengah berteriak setelah dua panggilannya tak mampu menarik atensi Tsukishima dari ponselnya. Tsukishima meliriknya, agak terkejut melihat raut wajah Sugawara yang terlihat marah.

"Ah, maaf, Suga-san, ada apa?"

Sugawara menghela napas lelah. "Aku bertanya apakah kau jadi tukar shift denganku?"

"Ah, benar!" Senyum terlihat samar di wajahnya. "Sudah tanggalnya ya?"

"Tanggalnya?" Kening Sugawara berkerut, tidak paham.

"Tanggal kepulangan Kage-maksudku pacarnya Tsukishima, Suga-san." Yamaguchi nyaris saja keceplosan menyebut nama Kageyama.

"He ... Tsukishima punya pacar?" Sugawara tampak terkejut, sebab belum sekalipun ia melihat Tsukishima bicara dengan gadis selain Shimizu ataupun Yachi.

"Bukan cuma kau yang punya pacar cantik, Suga-san," kata Tsukishima sarkas. "Orang sepertiku juga punya pacar, walau dia tidak secantik Shimizu Senpai."

Sugawara tertawa pelan, merasa tidak enak. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Tsukishima, aku hanya terkejut karena kau tidak pernah mengenalkan pacarmu."

"Itu karena Tsuki sangat posesif, takut pacarnya direbut orang," celetuk Yamaguchi.

"Diam saja, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima melempar tatapan tajam tapi hanya di sambut tawa oleh sang sahabat. "Kami cukup tertutup dengan hubungan kami."

"Wah, kenapa? Apa kalian backstreet?" Sugawara mulai kepo.

"Ya, semacam itu." Tsukishima kembali menatap ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk. "Jadi, Suga-san, kau benar-benar bisa menggantikanku besok kan?"

Sugawara mengangguk. "Ya. Karena itu tadi aku bertanya kan?" Sugawara tersenyum lebar. "Kau senang-senanglah dengan pacarmu itu besok!"

"Terima kasih Suga-san." Tsukishima sedikit membungkuk, berterima kasih. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

.

.

Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya keruh, membuat orang-orang menjauh sebab takut dengan aura seram yang di keluarkan Kageyama. Bibir Kageyama mengerucut, sesekali mengumpat "_Kacamata Busuk Sialan" _atau _"Kei Bodoh" _dengan cukup kuat. Sudah hampir sejam ia menunggu tapi pria berkacamata itu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Padahal semalam dia bilang akan tepat waktu menjemputnya.

Apa Tsukishima kesiangan bangun? Bisa saja, mengingat pria itu bukan tipe yang bisa bangun pagi. Kalau tahu begini, Kageyama lebih baik ikut pulang dengan rombongan tim nya saja tadi dengan bis. Lebih cepat sampai ketimbang harus menunggu seperti orang bodoh begini.

"Lama! Dasar Kacamata Sialan! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu!" Kageyama meluapkan kekesalannya saat melihat Tsukishima tiba dengan setengah berlari.

"Jalanan macet tadi. Hamba memohon maaf, Baginda ..." Tsukishima membuat pose pelayan yang meminta maaf pada rajanya.

Kageyama mendengus jengkel. Dia berjalan, meninggalkan Tsukishima beserta kopernya. Kageyama terus menggerutu sebal, membuat Tsukishima semakin gemas saja. Kalau ini bukan di tempat umum, Tsukishima mungkin sudah menerkam Kageyama.

Usai memasukan koper Kageyama ke bagasi, Tsukishima langsung memasuki mobilnya hanya untuk melihat wajah kesal sang kekasih. Tsukishima menghela napas lelah.

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang menstruasi, _Ousama."_

"Aku bukan gadis!" Kageyama melotot jengkel.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah ngambek begitu. Sudah kubilang kalau jalanan macet kan? Aku tidak mungkin membuat mobil ini terbang hanya agar tidak terlambat menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak ngambek!" Bantah Kageyama.

Tsukishima menyeringai dengan menyebalkannya. "Ya ... ya ... kau tidak ngambek."

"Berhenti memasang raut menjengkelkanmu itu, Tsukishima!" Kageyama makin kesal. "Jalankan saja mobilnya! Aku lelah tau!"

"Sesuai perintah _Ousama_." Tsukishima mengecup kilat bibir kenyal Kageyama. "Oh, iya, aku lupa bilang. _Okaeri, Tobio."_

_"Tadaima, Kei."_ Kageyama membalas dengan senyum terkembang.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**FIN**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Omake**

"Berhenti menciumku, Tsukishima!"

"..."

"Kei! Apa kau tuli! Setidaknya jangam menciumku di mobil seperti sekarang! Ini masih di tempat umum!"

Tsukishima menghentikan aksinya. Sambil tersenyum menyebalkan ia berbisik seduktif ke telinga Kageyama hingga wajah pria itu semerah tomat. "Jadi aku boleh menciummu sepuasnya di rumah?"

"Mati saja sana, Kacamata Mesum!"

"He? Jadi boleh ya?"

"Sudah, jalankan saja mobilnya!"


End file.
